dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leek Barton
Leek Barton (Played by Leekduck) Is a character in the setting Trapped on Gliese 581 d. He is from the Chinese Empire government, where he has been given the job of building Secret Millitary bases in antartica since both Earth governments fear invasion from either extra-terrestrials or eachother. for a short time before he was teleported away He and his organisation were having to deal with a mysterious group calling themselfs "The Penguins". Whom wanted the continent of antartica to themselfs, (For reasons unknown). History Born in the year 2127 on a Satelite. Leeks Father was from the UNE Whilst his mother was from the Chinese Empire. Making Leek himself multicultural, Leek has always retained his persistance that he is neither of the Chinese empire or the UNE. (Despite working for the Chinese Imperial Government). The satelite where he grew up was named "S1 Barton". His father had both designed it and now owned the satelite. Witch was used as a port for Various Spaceships going too and fro the moon. Bartons Buisness was independant of Patrioticies and so was largely ignored by both governments. Though was vital in the mapping of the moon to the extent of a large Cave system that was found on the moon, bieng named the "Barton Complex". in 2131, When Leek was 14. The UNE government Began building a larger Satelite complex (Witch put the country in debt, though they quickly recovered.) The 'Obama Satelite Structure' (Named after a world leader of years past). Was so big it made the Barton Satelite Obselite. The Satelite quickly became desserted and the Barton family where forced to move back onto the planet. Disgruntled by the UNE, the Bartons moved the the Chinese Empires Capital of Beijing and sold the Satelite (Then Considored a ruin) to the Chinese government. In return the Government Befriended the Bartons and Made them Freepeople (Relieved of taxes). On condition that they lived in the Bejing Palace. The familys satelite proved Completely useless to the Chinese government however. And they disposed of it completely. But since the bartons were officialy freemen it means that they were now massively in-debt to the Government. They allowed the Bartons to continue their free-life on Condition that Leek would Vow to repay them when the time came. Years later. The chinese government began setting up secret Millitary bases in various places to build up defence. At this point the Chinese called upon Leek to pay off his Oblidgement and plan the towns and forts that would be in the Barren continent of antartica. A touch (Prehaps Purposely Tough) Job, Barton Began his operations immediately Nonetheless. Leek spent a large amount of time travelling and mapping antartica. During this time he went missing and subsequently re-appeared in Beijing. He claimed to have remembered nothing of as to how he went missing or what happened. Leek eventualy started building around 7 months after he was given the job. He planned to build on the Weddel Penninsula (The part of Antartica closest to south america). And planned to name it “New S1 Barton”. Once the Buildings started to take shape however, Leek ran into problems. Structures started to collapse and materials began to dissapear. And at every instance of such events was the Stamped Sillouette of an Emperor Penguin. Leek tried to ignore these acts and started to re-build. He then received a telephone call witch was off a dissorted and Wavering voice Saying. “This land is ours” “And you cannot stop us” “We are the Untracable” “We Are the Unfindable” “We Are the Penguins” “If you do not abandon your activities” “Within Two weeks” “We will open fire” “And all of your work, and your workers, And You, will be lost” Worried by this Leek planned to contact the Chinese Government, If the Government would not Send in the army and find the “Penguins”, Leek. For the safety of his workers would abandon his operation. At this point however, He was transported to gleise. Category:Trapped on Gliese 581 d